


“小黑屋”俱乐部（二）sp大冒险

by Syrupprince



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrupprince/pseuds/Syrupprince
Summary: sp大冒险
Relationships: sp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	“小黑屋”俱乐部（二）sp大冒险

龙久楼x宋美人

宋美人披着米色的风衣靠在俱乐部前台的墙上，目送一个熟悉的身影开着越野车驶入黑幕，直到再也看不见光影，他才将脸对着前台的小姐。

“有烟吗？”宋美人伸出一只修长纤细的手，轻声问道。

他的声音有些沙哑，配上那张雌雄莫辨的脸，让前台小姐瞬间有些紧张。

“啊、啊，有，有的。”小姐慌乱的收起自己痴迷的表情，忙从抽屉里拿出一包包装精致的香烟，“老板，请。”

宋美人慢条斯理的接过香烟，翻看了两眼，笑了下：“女士香烟？”

“啊？”小姐茫然的看了一眼他，随即反应过来，立马涨红了脸，“对，对不起……”

“没事。”宋美人摇摇头，抖了抖手中的烟包，随意抽出一根叼着，也不点火。

“刚才走的那个人……”他将烟包搁在桌上，问，“叫什么名字？”

按理说这是客户的秘密，前台应该是软硬不吃，也不会将这些私密的信息透露给外人，但宋美人就是“小黑屋”的创始者，是她的老板，就算她不说宋美人也能查到，她也没理由不告诉他。

“老板，他叫龙久楼，是我们俱乐部的黄金VIP。”

“哦。”宋美人点点头表示了解，“下次他再来，叫到我房间。”

小姐顿了两秒，道：“好的。”

宋美人之所以叫宋美人，是因为他的爸爸只爱江山不爱美人，和性别无关。他哥哥叫宋江山，而“爱江山不爱美人”就是字面上的意思。

他生平唯一感谢的，就是毕业之后他爸给了一笔让他创业的钱，让他可以在“小黑屋”里肆意快活。

房间的门锁响了，宋美人将自己从思绪中拉回现实，抬眼便见到那个熟悉的身影。

还是带着面具，只是从黑色的风衣，变成了铁灰色的西装三件套，换了一种风格，显得更加成熟了些。

笔挺的西装将人颀长匀称的身材勾勒出来，身上的肌肉饱满却不突出，充满了成熟男人的魅力。

“又是你？”

龙久楼关门的动作一顿，随即勾唇一笑，自然的扭上锁舌。

“怎么又是你？”龙久楼边说着，边和上次一样，戴上丝质服帖的白手套。

“嗯……”宋美人状似沉思，半响才道，“可能是命运让我们相遇。”

“哈”龙久楼歪头看了他一眼，哼笑一声，“也许吧。”

“那我们今天玩个游戏。”说罢，他从抽屉里拿出四个串着铃铛的细绳，对宋美人招招手，“过来。”

宋美人一直看着他的动作，有些好奇他想要做什么。

待人走到跟前，龙久楼抬颌示意：“把手抬起来。”

宋美人眨了眨眼，乖顺的举起双臂。

串着铃铛的绳子在一直“叮当”作响，宋美人不明所以的晃了晃手腕上的铃铛，问道：“先生，这是做什么？”

龙久楼勾起唇角：“这就是今天游戏之一，挨打时铃铛响了便加罚。”

宋美人身子一僵，铃铛声戛然而止。

不是吧……

不仅如此，龙久楼还将另外两根系在他的脚踝上。

今天宋美人穿的是九分裤，露出的脚踝被绳子捆上简直轻而易举。

红色的细绳拴在白皙纤细的腕关节上，徒增了一丝魅惑。

“不是，先生……”宋美人动了动脚，清脆的铃铛声让他慌乱得试图跟龙久楼商量商量。

“嗯？”龙久楼自然的转头看他，“怎么了？”

宋美人对上他的双眼，那双黑曜的眸子看得他心猛地一跳，眉间的威压和上挑的尾音压得他几乎喘不过气。

宋美人身子一僵，做出一个吞咽的动作，哂笑道：“没，没什么。”

“嗯。”龙久楼微笑着放下手中的藤条，又从抽屉中找出戒尺、皮带、皮拍、发刷、板子、马鞭等一一摆在桌上，看得宋美人心里痒痒。

“我们今天玩的游戏，叫sp大冒险。”龙久楼坐在桌后的沙发上，从兜里拿出一张折叠起来的纸，展开莫约十二寸，还有一颗骰子和一个……

“诶？”他惊讶的挑起眉头，又摸了摸自己的口袋，“忘了一样东西啊。”

确定那样东西没有拿，龙久楼不在意的挥了挥手：“忘了就忘了吧，不需要标记，肯定记得住的。”

宋美人猜，应该是棋子。

SP大冒险他听说过，虽然没有玩过，但听说玩到终点的，屁股都是钢铁侠的配件。

由此可见，大冒险还是挺狠的。

“也不废话了，来吧！”龙久楼将骰子放在宋美人面前，抬头微笑示意。

宋美人面对着龙久楼站在桌子的另一边，大冒险的图纸正对着他。

他弯腰将骰子拿在手中，顺便看了两眼游戏的图纸。

他发誓不要倒霉的选到“回到起点”，想也不想都会觉得太痛苦了！

骰子虚握在手心，宋美人晃了晃手，手腕铃铛的声音让他略感羞耻。抹掉那点莫名其妙的羞耻感，他默默祈祷两秒，松手。

骰子敲在木桌上清脆的声音击打在人的心头，方形的骰子在桌上不停的旋转，速度由快到慢，最终停下。

宋美人有些紧张的吸了一口气，定睛一看：“六。”

“运气不错嘛。”龙久楼挑眉，倾身低头看着图纸问，“六格，是什么？”

“罚跪十分钟。”

看来自己运气不错，宋美人暗自庆幸。

“罚跪啊。”龙久楼直起身子，含笑眸子看着他，指了指自己脚边，“这里来。”

沙发与桌子的距离跪一个人绰绰有余，宋美人听话的走过去。

“跪吧。”龙久楼道。

话音刚落，他又道：“裤子脱掉。”

这是常规的要求，宋美人虽然有点难为情，但也不是第一次。不，第一次没有脱掉，只是到膝盖而已。

相反的，第一次非常自然的他，现在居然感到有些害羞。

“叠整齐放好。”龙久楼抬手示意沙发的角落。

宋美人双颊粉红，默默叠好自己的两条裤子放在沙发上。

“然后，双腿打直，小腿和大腿呈九十度。”

龙久楼没有拿工具纠正他的动作，依然坐在沙发上口头指令，但是他能看得一清二楚。

“手指交叉放在脑后。”

“抬头挺胸，双眼目视前方。”

“好。”龙久楼点点头，“不许动了。铃铛响了，或者我看到你动了，十分钟就重来。”

说罢，他拿出手机开始计时。

宋美人按照他的指令规规矩矩跪好，没多久便难受得不行。

地面是木质地板，比瓷砖好一些，但依然让几乎整个身体的重量都压在膝盖的宋美人疼得紧，其他的地方也没好到哪去，那是另外一种酸痛。

但，动是绝对不敢动的，他相信“重来”这两个字的含金量有多高，他并不想这样折磨自己。

十分钟的难熬之处还在于沉默中的尴尬。

这尴尬好像只是宋美人的尴尬。龙久楼在专心致志的给图纸上提到的工具消毒，虽然他知道俱乐部肯定是处理过的，但并不妨碍他消磨时间。

而在这漫长的十分钟里，宋美人就看着一件件即将用在他身上的工具被擦拭，紧张和未知让他有些兴奋。

“叮叮叮”

“这么快？”龙久楼惊讶的看了眼手机，确定无误后，又含笑看着依然没有动的宋美人，“起来吧。”

“呼——”

宋美人泄力，一下子跪坐下来，上半身就这么趴在沙发上。

腰背、手臂的酸痛如同蚂蚁撕咬一般密密麻麻的席卷而来，短短的十分钟让他额间满是细汗，甚至大腿上都有一层薄薄的冷汗。

“不错嘛，十分钟姿势保持得很好。”龙久楼俯下身子笑眯眯的看着他，“缓好了就起来继续。”

宋美人眨了眨眼睛，直起身子扭了扭，几乎是满血复活。

铃铛的响声伴随着骰子砸桌的脆响，宋美人眼睁睁看着骰子从六变成一，脸上不由得泛起一丝苦笑。

好吧，总不能次次都是六啊。

“一”龙久楼笑道，“看来你的运气也不是那么好。”

宋美人对他扬起一个礼貌的微笑。

龙久楼对他的微笑表示无辜，眼底满是笑意：“藤条三十，你把藤条拿起来。”

宋美人依言照做，等着他的下一步指令。

“刚刚是怎么跪的。”龙久楼踢了踢他的膝盖，宋美人会意，立马跪直了身子。

“小臂与地面呈四十五度，双臂平行，低头。”

这次龙久楼不再是口头说，而是说一个词就上手纠正，外力的强势让宋美人苦不堪言。

“然后，”龙久楼道，“猜猜你该说些什么。”

这是一个非常熟悉的场景，估计在sp圈混的都知道接下来他该说些什么，宋美人便顺畅的说下去：“先生，请您责罚。”

龙久楼站起来，伸手将那根臂长的藤条握在手中，扬手不轻不重抽在举起的白嫩手心：“放下去吧。”

“唔——”

宋美人慢慢将自己的手臂放下，握了握麻麻的手心，没有龙久楼的指令，他只能将手臂直直的垂在腿侧，跪好。

“我们在玩游戏，这并不是责罚。”龙久楼笑着弯了弯手中韧性极好的藤条，纠正道。

宋美人动了动嘴，无法反驳。

“起来，墙边去。”

宋美人撑起膝盖站起来，用商量的语气小声道：“先生，您能轻一点吗？”

“嗯？”龙久楼挑眉，仿佛在问为什么。

“因为……”宋美人动了动手指，抿抿嘴道，“后面还有很多，我怕自己走不到终点。”

他说得很对，走到终点最少都是上百下，若是狠点的，最后用皮开肉绽来形容都不为过。

龙久楼知道他在担心什么，从上次也可以看出来，宋美人并不是一个对痛不敏感的人。

“我有分寸。”龙久楼抬手捏了捏他的耳垂，柔声道。

放轻了的声音安抚了宋美人紧张的情绪，耳朵痒痒的，让他想笑的同时又不禁有些害羞。

龙久楼拿着藤条走到墙边，示意宋美人过来：“来吧。”

宋美人吸了口气，走过去弯腰撑着，自觉分腿，塌腰。

藤条搁在弧线优美的腰窝，往下压了压：“再撅高。”

宋美人咬牙后退半步，翘起自己白皙饱满的臀部。

“我不苛求铃铛不响，但是铃铛响一下便加罚一下。”龙久楼轻轻拍了拍撅起的臀部，“明白吗？”

“先生，我明白。”宋美人乖顺答到。

“好。”藤条放在撅起的臀峰，龙久楼提醒道，“开始了。”

话落，藤条高高扬起，顺风而下，精准的抽在撅高的臀峰。肉臀被压下一道浅浅的白痕，随即泛红，白皙的臀部赫然一道粉红的印记。

刺痛瞬间袭来，宋美人不自然的缩了缩臀肉，疼痛不是很强烈，但不容忽视。

第二下接踵而至，和先前那道粉红色的痕迹并排着。

疼痛明显，但能忍受。

宋美人察觉到龙久楼可能真的是在照顾他，藤条并没有多狠。

撅高的臀部浑圆饱满，白皙的皮肤上明晃晃的两道粉红印记，龙久楼说不上来现在自己有多么舒适，他弯了弯手中的藤条，只想好好为这翘高的屁股着色。

藤条在虚空中“咻——”的抽破空气，和肌肤亲密接触，再扬起时，又一道粉红印记横在臀上。

宋美人动了动脚趾头，细细感受着臀上刺刺的疼痛。没让他回味多久，藤条如约而至，一连三下“咻咻咻”留下三道平行的棱子。

“唔…”宋美人闷哼一声，连续的责打让疼痛加倍，尖锐的疼痛堆积在一起叫嚣着。

龙久楼不等他缓好，藤条呼啸着咬上臀峰，连续五下打得宋美人措手不及。

“嘶——”

清冽尖锐的疼痛席卷而来，宋美人不自主的偏了偏身子，试图让自己的臀部躲一躲。

“撅好。”

藤条点了点偏离位置的臀侧，宋美人立马摆好姿势撅高臀部。

下一刻，藤条夹着风连着三下抽在同一个位置。

“唔！”

清晰强烈的疼痛让宋美人缩紧了臀肉，压下去的腰不禁直起来缓解疼痛。

“撅好！”

藤条“咻啪——”狠狠的抽在刚才的印记上，龙久楼的声音也如同这道藤条一般严厉。

“呃——”

尖锐的疼痛渗入皮肉，宋美人疼得握紧了拳头，克制住喉间的痛呼，便顾不得疼痛慌忙撅起道道红痕的臀部。

下一刻，藤条接连而下，力道比先前重了三四分，破空的声音听得人头皮发麻。

“呃啊……”

宋美人低声痛呼，僵着身子接受着一下重过一下的捶楚。

藤条一下接一下又急又狠，越加清晰的红痕印在白皙的臀上，疼痛也是成倍的增加。

宋美人咬牙紧闭着双唇不让自己出声，绷紧了小腿克制住自己逃避的动作，就连撑着墙壁的手指也死死的扣住。

其实龙久楼完全用不着拿铃铛来束缚他，只要说了不能动，除非真的忍不住，宋美人是绝对不敢动的。有了铃铛，他反而会尝试着在铃铛不响的前提下做出逃避的动作。

藤条连着十下几乎不停顿的抽在撅高的臀上，看似毫无条理的责打，臀上的红色印记依然是平行的，只是颜色的深浅不一，最红的就是那道叠加了四下藤条的伤痕。

“多少了？”龙久楼挥了挥藤条，问。

熟悉的破空声让宋美人心悸，发麻刺痛的臀部不由倏地一紧。他呼吸有些急促，疼痛让他额头冒出一些细汗。

“先生，二十五了。”

青年的声音有些发颤，带着些许痛苦。

“嗯，”龙久楼垂眸弯了弯藤条，韧性极好的藤条伴随着“咻”的一声在空中划出一道漂亮的弧度。

“还有五下。”他道，“记得不要乱动。”

宋美人喉咙一紧，撅高臀部乖顺道：“是的，先生。”

龙久楼扬起藤条轻轻放在发红的臀上，仿佛是在思忖从哪里下手，迟迟没有动静。

紧张的情绪到了最高点，宋美人一直不敢松懈，但这时间太漫长了，太煎熬了。

他以为龙久楼会等他放松了再打下来，却不想在他最紧张的时候藤条呼啸而至，左右臀分别得到了重重的责打，不等他缓过来，剩下的三下尽数抽在右臀。

天知道藤条只打一边的痛楚！

长藤条的尖端带着惯性作用力道增倍，抽在肉上是难以忽视的撕裂般的疼痛。

“唔——”

宋美人死死咬着下唇，挺着腰绷紧了全身的肌肉才让自己不至于痛呼和躲避，屁股一跳一跳的痛，疯狂的宣示着存在感。

他指尖抓着墙壁，用力到泛白，无声了好一会才缓过来，大口大口喘着粗气，绷紧的皮肤一松懈下来便是更加强烈的疼痛。

“没多严重。”

见人缓过来了，龙久楼带着白手套的手轻轻揉了揉肉感极佳的臀部，安慰性的拍了拍，戏谑道，“你这不还没哭吗？”

闻言，宋美人气恼的回头瞪他一眼，微红的眼角一点威慑力也没有，对上那双戏谑的眼甚至有种落荒而逃的冲动。

“好了，”龙久楼捏了捏微微红肿的臀肉，“来，继续。”

说罢，他走到桌边，将藤条放好，坐在沙发上，对还站着的宋美人招招手。

宋美人抿紧下唇，双手放在身后揉了揉，臀肉热热的，一片刺麻的痛已经不太强烈了，他能够摸到道道凸起的棱子，却不明显，想来应该不是很重。

跪坐在龙久楼腿边，这是他现下最舒适的姿势。

大冒险的图纸转了个圈，宋美人拿起骰子握在手心摇了摇，无比祈祷下面是个不让他挨打。

骰子在桌面上转了两圈，慢慢停下来。

“五”

是个比较大的数字。

宋美人眼睛跟着图纸一格一格跳过，到了第五格。

“安慰？”龙久楼俯身不可置信的拿起图纸，“三十下要什么安慰？”

难以抑制的喜悦立马被他那句话扑灭，宋美人将挡他脸的图纸扯下来扔在桌上，一双湿漉漉的眼睛可怜兮兮的望着。

“先生，我疼~”撒娇的语气中带着些娇气，尾音转了几个圈，听得人心里酥酥麻麻的。

跪坐在地上的人抱住龙久楼的小腿，下巴搁在他结实的大腿上，稍显女气的脸上满是委屈。

龙久楼身子一僵。

“先生——”最后一个字拖长了尾音，分明是清亮的男声，却依然黏腻得人心软。

宋美人往前一蹭，抱住他小腿的手又紧了紧，漂亮的眸子专注的望着他。

就是要安慰嘛~

“停、停！”龙久楼闭眼做了个stop的动作，他实在受不了一个男性如此撒娇，偏偏他还可耻的乐在其中。

他吸了一口气，半晌睁开眼，对着宋美人扬起一个看着就很假的宠溺微笑：“来吧宝贝，坐这儿来。”龙久楼拍了拍自己的大腿。

宋美人心里一突，眨了眨眼毫不客气的直起身子坐上去，得寸进尺的靠在他怀里，抱着他的脖子不撒手。

龙久楼露出一个完美的假笑，带着手套的手揉了揉露出的臀肉，声音十分柔情：“宝贝，你现在要好好享受啊，待会可能会哭呢。”

宋美人下意识臀部一紧，而后意识到自己的屁股正在人手里，刚刚下意识的动作也被人洞察，顿时羞得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

而刚刚威胁了别人的龙久楼真正的笑起来了，低沉的笑声从胸腔传入宋美人的耳朵，让他更加无地自容。

龙久楼勾起嘴角轻轻揉捏着软软的臀肉，刚刚被责打过的臀肉又热又软，手感极佳，他低头靠近宋美人的耳廓，低声道：“宝贝，舒不舒服啊？”

说着，那只存在感极强的手用了点力道，毫不客气的揉捏着还刺痛敏感的肉臀。

宋美人将脸埋得更深，臀上不可忽视的触感带着一股酥麻爬上脊骨，让他难以自持。

龙久楼却不放过她，一手继续揉捏着敏感的臀肉，一手紧紧扣住他的腰不让他动弹，更是低头凑近他的耳边低声诱惑：“爽吗？”

低沉富有磁性的声音充斥着满满的男性荷尔蒙，离得过近的距离让呼出的热气包裹住耳廓，宋美人不自在的缩了缩肩，心却不由得“砰砰”猛然跳动起来，连着臀上无法忽视的触感让他有些情动。

而此时，龙久楼却放开了他，正色道：“两分钟到了。”

宋美人一愣，随即恨恨磨牙。

他恨极了这种性格的人，撩完就跑，一星半点都不处理。

宋美人从他身上下来，呼了两口气让自己冷静，还泛着红的眼看了看自己已经挺起的下身，又看向坐得端正的龙久楼。

龙久楼顺着他的目光一瞥，无辜的摊开双手，表情很是纯洁。

“……继续玩游戏。”宋美人咬牙切齿，阖眼再睁开便恢复了平静，毕竟他的游戏路程还没走到五分之一。

“嗯。”罪魁祸首赞同的点点头。

骰子在铃铛声中停在了“四”，四格之后是：“尿布式，皮带三十”。

啊，为什么不多一个到“免死金牌”啊！

龙久楼一挑眉，望向站着的宋美人。

宋美人吸一口气，乖顺的跪下，从桌上拿起对折好的牛皮皮带捧在手心举过头顶：“先生，请。”

他没再说“请您责罚”，一个字足够了。

龙久楼勾起唇角，心情颇好的接过皮带，将有金属扣的这一头握在手心绕着手掌缠了两圈，调整成自己好施力的长度，做好了这些他才让宋美人起来。

“躺在这。”皮带指向沙发一侧，被称为贵妃榻的长沙发。

在宋美人起身去的时候，龙久楼弯腰拿了一个抱枕。

“抬腰。”皮带点了点已经撅起的臀部，在人听话的抬起腰后，厚实的抱枕便垫在下面，刚刚卡在腰部，使臀部完完整整的暴露出来。

看着人自觉的抱住膝盖，龙久楼左手摸着下巴思忖片刻，道：“手放下去平放在身侧，手腕上的铃铛不能发出声音。”

“至于腿……”

宋美人眨眨眼，祈祷他的要求千万不要是“不许动”，手不撑着，腿现在都已经止不住发酸了。

“腿嘛，我自己来。”龙久楼笑了一下，上前抬手将白皙的脚腕握住。

至此，宋美人才感觉有些害怕，不由得咽了咽口水，平放在沙发上的手下意识呈爪状，死死抓着麻制的沙发套。

今天的皮带比第一次的要窄，但依旧厚实，对折后棕色的皮带更是不可小觑。

“先，先生……”

“嗯？”

龙久楼扬起的手一顿，偏头疑惑的看向躺着的人。

宋美人喉咙一滚，皮带给他的印象很深，让他忍不住扬起一个讨好的笑，带着恳求的目光直直望着龙久楼，声音透着一丝丝惧怕：“先生，您轻一点……”

握着皮带的手晃了晃，龙久楼露出一个并不走心的笑：“如果每次挨打之前你都这么说，我是不会收力的。”

闻言宋美人立马紧闭双唇，慌乱的摇摇头，表示自己不会再说了。

显然，他被宋美人的不信任惹恼了，但那讨好的微笑却又满足了龙久楼刻在股子里的霸道和支配欲。

不知是该恼还是该满足，龙久楼眯了眯眼，轻轻笑了一声，那笑如同悬在刀口上的羽毛，听得宋美人头皮发麻，心悸不已。

“先生……啊！”

宋美人迫不及待想说些什么，却被一道夹着风的皮带生生抽破了尾音，只留下一声变了音的哀嚎。

“嘘——”

那声“嘘”非常轻，却让宋美人立马噤声。

龙久楼没看他的反应，也没说话，手上用力将笔直的双腿往下一压，扬手便抽了下去。

皮带着肉的痛感依旧那么强烈，两指宽的皮带被挥舞得虎虎生风，“嗖嗖”破空而下，抽得臀肉颤颤，泛白的棱子迅速充血肿胀。

臀上火辣辣的刺痛铺面而来，宋美人疼得仰头僵直了脖子，却紧紧咬着下唇不敢出声。

皮带“啪啪”抽在屁股上的声音不绝于耳，这个姿势能让他清楚的看到皮带扬起的弧度，在他完全不能阻止的情况下重重甩在撅起的臀上。每次看到皮带扬起，宋美人都不禁缩一下臀肉，却只能在清脆的抽打声中承受痛苦。

他也能看到龙久楼认真的表情，仿佛就是在教训一个不听话的孩子，莫名生出一股羞耻感。这种强烈训诫的滋味甚至超过了疼痛带给他的悸动，让他忍不住想要更加霸道的惩戒。

“唔”

抑制不住的痛呼从唇齿间溢出，宋美人用力拽着沙发套，喘着粗气克制自己逃离的冲动。

皮带每一下之间的间歇很短，短得他根本来不及缓冲，上一道疼痛最新鲜的时候，下一道又接踵而至，道道清晰的痛叠加其实不算难捱，难的是他想蹬蹬腿缓解缓解，龙久楼却完全没给他这个机会。

三十下不算多，龙久楼没用多大力气，只是非常快，桎梏着人的脚踝“噼里啪啦”一刻不停歇，但却极有规律，皮带十分公平将屁股抽了个遍。

整个臀部微微肿起来，呈现出一种好看的海棠红，较桃红色深一些，没到大红的地步，是一种非常妩媚娇艳的颜色。

龙久楼停下手俯身摸了摸，又软又热的令人十分上瘾，让他不禁多摸了会儿。

“多少了？”他问。

宋美人吸吸鼻子，缩了缩臀肉，绞尽脑汁得到一个不是十分确定的数字：“……二十？”

皮带重新回归岗位，龙久楼拿着皮带悠悠然蹭了蹭红肿的臀峰，开口应道：“嗯。”

别看他这么泰然自若，事实上他根本就不知道自己打了多少下，打得爽了谁还会记得去数那些不切实际的数字。

“叮铃铃”

一阵清脆的铃铛响，片刻便戛然而止。

宋美人苦笑着顶上龙久楼打量的目光，僵直了刚才不安分的双腿。

“犯错了是不是该罚？”龙久楼握住他的脚踝，戏谑的看了他一眼，“嗯？”

“是的，先生。”宋美人欲哭无泪，“我错了。”

“接下来十下报数。”皮带拍了拍有些紧绷的臀肉，“要清晰且大声，报数之后要说‘我错了’，明白吗？”

“明白。”宋美人咽了咽口水，点头。

皮带蓄势待发，待他话音一落，便高高扬起重重抽下。

“唔”

清晰的刺痛炸开，宋美人不禁挺直了腰，咬牙缓了两秒才报数：“一，我错了。”

龙久楼顿了顿，等他放松下来才扬手，精准的抽在红肿的臀峰。

皮带深深陷入臀肉，压下一道白痕，迅速弹起发胀变红。

“呃嗯…二，我错了。”

宋美人抓紧了身下的沙发罩，疼得额间不自主的冒出细汗。

“嗖啪——”

看准时机，皮带落下第三下，完美的和之前的两道重叠。

“啊！三，我错了…”

宋美人低呼，忍不住小弧度踢了踢腿，却被大力握着脚踝的手桎梏着，幸好龙久楼的手将铃铛捂住，即使动了也没能发出声音。

感受到手上挣扎的力道，龙久楼挑眉，用力往上提起两条笔直的大长腿，皮带毫不留情的一连三下抽在同一个地方。

强烈清晰的刺痛在皮肤表面蔓延并霸道的渗入皮肉，宋美人眼眶一热，忍不住呜咽出声。

“呜……六，我错了”

带着些微哭腔的认错显得可怜极了，龙久楼细细品味了一会，忍不住逗弄道：“四和五呢？”

宋美人含着泪水的眼睛懵的看着他，龙久楼心里舒爽，脸上露出一个善意的笑：“补上吧？”

虽然是疑问的语气，但很明显是肯定的。

“……是。”带着鼻音的声音委委屈屈，带着心不甘情不愿，却无法阻止皮带的挥落。

“啪！”

“呃——”

依旧清冽的疼痛，屁股上的伤痕叫嚣着疼，一突一突的昭示存在。

宋美人咬牙缓了一会，声音有些发颤：“四，我错了。”

下一道随着话音落下接踵而至，清脆的着肉声炸响在房间。

“唔……五，我错了！”

皮带顺风而下，臀肉陷下弹起，泛白之后红肿。

“啊！七！我错了……”

宋美人疼得仰头绷紧身子，胸口大弧度起伏，屁股上的疼让他蓄在眼眶里的泪水滴落，顺着眼角流入鬓发。

龙久楼听到他的报数一笑，没想到这人真的只报了三和四。

像是在奖励他的机灵，皮带并没有多用力，抽在臀上带来的只是不太强烈的刺刺麻麻的疼。

宋美人缓了一口气，一直悬着的心放下了不少。

“八，我错了。”

“嗯。”龙久楼出乎意料的点了点头，甚至松开了对他的桎梏，在宋美人惊讶的目光中说，“下来吧，三十下已经完了，我不多打。”

宋美人感动得要哭了，起身跪坐抱住龙久楼就是一顿蹭：“先生，谢谢您~”

“谁惯得你这个毛病？”龙久楼僵着身子拽着他的头发往后扯，但是控制着力道不至于让人受伤。

宋美人仰着脑眼睛亮亮的，乖巧JPG.

噢~一箭穿心！

龙久楼不得不承认，他对这个表情很受用啊！心都快化了。

“好，你蹭吧。”他按住宋美人的后脑勺一把拥入自己怀里，还不客气的揉乱了那头软毛。

“唔——”

宋美人被他砸到鼻梁了，一时眼眶发酸，心下好笑，没想到他的“先生”对撒娇没有抵抗力。

巧的是，他很久之前就get到了这项技能。

想着，宋美人又在他胸口上蹭了蹭，安静下来居然让他感到一阵安心。

但这个动作没有持续多久，龙久楼放开了他，指了指桌面。

好吧，游戏远没有结束。

宋美人丧着脸下沙发，双手合十诚心祈祷。

骰子晃啊晃，终于在3停了下来。

“自选工具六十。”宋美人毫不犹豫指向龙久楼，“我要巴掌。”

龙久楼无所谓的摊手：“希望你会觉得我的巴掌会温柔一点。”

听罢，宋美人又情不自禁的缩了缩屁股，讨好的对他笑笑。

龙久楼挑眉，不置可否。

他终于脱掉了自己的西装外套，解开了马甲的纽扣，一丝不苟的挽起衣袖，露出肌肉线条优美的小臂。

甚至拿下了面具。

——————————————————————————————————

欢迎留言评论~


End file.
